San Francisco Sights- and Smells
Golden Gate Bridge - San Francisco The graceful span of red steel that spans the harbor is still called the Golden Gate Bridge by the majority of the citizens of the city it is near, its official name long since forgotten. The curved double roadway, while not the main artery of trade into the city, is still a vital link to the outskirts of the city across the bay, as well as many of the wilds areas that still exist in the midst of this urban sprawl. Contents: Junkbucks Coffee House Old Apartment Block Candlestick Park Rewind stands on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge, the video camera mounted on the side of his helmet recording the view. And it is a magnificent one! He pans across the view of the Bay, as ships and seagulls cross his line of sight. The strong winds almost push him back, so he grabs a hold of one of the bridge cables, and then keeps recording. "This is GREAT footage..." he says to himself... Hinder had been told that Soundwave was in trouble with the big boss, and Buzzy insisted she help him gather information to help make Soundwave less in trouble. So, she hopped a shuttle to earth, and now she's shuffling along underneath this huge structure made of metal and wire that has those car things crossing over it incessantly. She's probably dangerously close to Metroplex, but seeing as she's typically less than harmess, she figures no one will mind. Well, unless they have any barbecue sauce they don't want to share. Rewind keeps filming, this time stepping down from the edge and walking along the bridge itself. He films the tourists walking by in their specially-designated walkway, the cars whizzing by on the roadway part of the structure and the views of the turbulent bay far below and the City off in the distance. He happens to look down, towards one of the ends of the bridge, and there... somewhere among the tourists and the neatly-kept lawns, is a.... Decepticon? He taps the camera on his helmet and zooms the lens in closer. Hmmm... one of Soundwave's cassettes... what's she doing here? Hinder stops and lifts her snout, employing her olfactory sensors to 'snoop'. Then she resumes shuffling along, appearing to have a goal in mind. Truly, though, Buzzsaw gave her very little by way of direction, so she's just meandering, going where ever her curiosity leads her. Probably why she's so close to the Golden Gate Bridge. Rewind frowns under his faceplate. He's not one to try to pick a fight, though, and he IS one who simply watches and observes. So, that's exactly what he does. The cassette-bot hops over a railing or two and jogs down a staircase where he can get a better view of Hinder as she walks near the bridge base. His camera keeps recording what she's up to. Then he ambles along on a hillside above her, hands behind his back and looking fairly casual for an alien robot in San Francisco... but his camera is still recording the cassetteicon's movements. Hinder's optics might be slightly below average, but her hearing is a little better than average and her olfactory sensors are superior. She pauses next to one of the bridge pylons and lifts her snout again, sampling the air and categorizing everything she detects. Sand, water, soil, the green organic things the Terrans call plants, cleaning chemicals, Terrans, cybertronian alloys, metal, petroleum exhaust, plastics, rubber tires, flow... wait. Her snout rotates as she tries to home in on the direction that the cybertronian alloy scent is coming from. Rewind notices as Hinder appears to pause... and sniff the air? What's she searching for? ...Oh. Oops, could it be him? Can she smell an Autobot? The cassette-bot searches his databanks for that tidbit of information, but if he has it, it's buried deep in there somewhere. No time. He tries to hide behind a trash bin that happens to be nearby and debates whether he should get a weapon out or not. He's still more inclined to want to shoot someone with his camera than his gun, though. Hinder starts to follow her uplifted snout, though it's by no means a straight path. There are residences, and streets, and pedestrians to maneuver around. She loses the scent after just a few minutes and starts meandering aimlessly again trying to pick it up again. This is probably a bad thing as she has absolutely zero concept of how to be a well-mannered pedestrian. Rewind watches as Hinder wanders into some...traffic? Cars screech and swerve to miss the cassetticon and even Rewind finds himself wincing once or twice as it looks like he's about to film a death scene. Finally, he's had about all the chaos and near-misses he can take. For both her sake, and the sake of the human drivers. The cassette-bot darts closer to the cassetteicon and calls out to her. "Hey, you might want to be a little more careful in traffic! Did you know there are an estimated 1 million vertebrates run over each day in the United States? Don't be a statistic!" Then he stops and crosses his arms, trying to look a little more intimidating. "Oh. And also, what are you doing here, anyway?" Hinder startles at the first car that nearly hits her and hisses at the second. This is likely rather amusing to watch considering she's about the size of a Harley motorcycle. With a tail. Then Rewind is there warning her and scolding her. She hisses at him as well and hop-bounds sideways to the far sidewalk out of traffic. "Not harming." Rewind points to a truck driver yelling at Hinder from his window as he drives off. "Heh- well, I think you just raised that guy's blood pressure considerably!" He remains standing, trying to look tough... but wondering if actually running up and engaging this ferret-bot was really the wisest idea he's ever had. "But if not harming, then what? Don't tell me you Cons like taking in the scenery?" Hinder opens her mouth to offer a reply, but stops when a few more cars zoom past between them. Two more attempts to say something are similarly interrupted, and she finally gives up and turns to keep walking along the sidewalk. The local humans are accustomed enough to the presence of Cybertronians, and her Decepticon symbol is subtle enough (embossed on her chest plating instead of being painted purple) that she's not drawing any more attention than Rewind. Rewind watches her go, but not before yelling at her, "Don't get up to mischief, now! We know you're here! And we'll... uh, we'll... be watching! Yeah!" Whether she heard any of that is debatable, though. But it's a free city.... Hinder's close proximity to the Autobot HQ means that Rewind does send out a radio message to Autobot City to inform them of a Con's presence nearby, but beyond that... ther's not much he can do. "And remember, no... uh, no JAYWALKING!!!" With that, he turns heel and walks the opposite way, hands behind his back and video camera recording as he heads back towards the bridge. Hinder stops and turns to look after Rewind as he departs. She watches for several long moments before turning back and stopping the first pedestrian she sees that does not have a communication device permanently grafted to their cranium. "What is 'jaywalking'?"